


Kinktober Day 2 - Watersports

by sassykenzie1



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: High School Student Noctis, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Noctis is distracted, and Ignis finds out why.Ass Worship | Begging | Medical Play |Watersports





	Kinktober Day 2 - Watersports

“Noctis?”

“Huh?”

“Are you alright? You’re distracted.”

“Yea, ‘course Specs.” Noctis gives an unconvincing smile and turns his head back towards his homework. Ignis focuses his attention back on their dinner but still glances at Noctis every so often. Noctis isn’t working on his homework again, just spinning the pencil around idly. He clearly has something on his mind. Ignis makes a mental note to ask Noctis after dinner. 

Ignis plated the food and sets one next to Noctis’s homework. Noctis thanks him quietly, setting his homework aside. Ignis sets his own plate down and grabs a drink out of the fridge. As they eat, Noctis still seems distracted. “Noct?”

“Yea?”

“Do you need help with your homework?”

“No.”

“Is there something you wish to talk about?”

Noctis takes a deep breath and exhales shakily. “I saw something on the internet that...interested me, and I want to try it, but I was worried you wouldn’t want to try it. It’s kind of weird…”

“What is it? That’s the only way you can find out if I’ll try it with you.”

He makes a small worried noise. “Umm, it’s called “watersports.”

“That doesn’t sound familiar. Can you describe it?”

Noctis’s face was red and he buried his face in his palms. “It’s...pee. Peeing on someone.”

Ignis wasn’t sure what Noctis was going to say, but he wasn’t expecting pee. Ignis grabs one of Noctis’s hands and pulls it down, setting their hands in his lap, rubbing his thumb on Noctis’s hand. 

“If you want to try it, I’m okay with it.”

Noctis smiles, face still red. “Can we try it tomorrow?”

“Sure, I’ll bring an extra change of clothes.”

Ignis helps Noctis with his homework, and Noctis helps him clean up. He kisses Noctis and heads home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hello, Noct.”

“Specs!”

Noctis jumps up off of the couch, and kind of dances from foot to foot.

Ignis tries to hide his smile. He’s pretty sure he knows why Noctis is doing it. “Something wrong, Noct?”

“Can we do it now?”

“Sure, then you can start your homework after, while I clean up.”

Noctis rolls his eyes. “All you think about is your duties.”

“Guilty as charged.”

They make their way to the bathroom. Noctis begins to strip. Ignis lies down in the bathtub, trying to get comfortable in the small tub. Noctis steps into the tub and plants his feet on either side of Ignis’s legs. “Ready, Specs?”

“Yes, Noctis.”

Noctis takes a breath and grabs his cock and aims for Ignis’s chest. “Try to avoid my face.”

“Of course.”

Noctis lets go with a pleasurable sigh from hours of holding it for so long and his piss hits Ignis’s shirt, turning it transparent. It actually feels better than Ignis expected, especially since Ignis can see Noctis’s face. Noctis’s stream starts to waver, and his piss hits Ignis on his leg and crotch. 

Noctis finally stops, breathing heavily, his cock hard. Ignis is hard himself. Noctis drops down gently and sits on Ignis’s thighs. He undoes Ignis’s belt and pulls his cock out of his pants, and grabs them both before he starts to move his hand, jerking them both off.

Ignis moans shakily. He’s coming undone, and he is going to cum quickly. “Ignis--”

Ignis can’t even speak, he’s lost in his pleasure. Noctis lets out a drawn-out moan as he cums, the white mixing in with the yellow in on Ignis’s shirt. It doesn’t take Ignis much longer to cum. Noctis drops the rest of his body on Ignis, panting. “Thank you, Ignis. Love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
